


Accidental Group Chat

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper), Malachai Parker (NeverTrustAFox)



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Kai's Porkrinds, Kol's A Little Shit, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverTrustAFox/pseuds/Malachai%20Parker
Summary: Malachai: Kol Mikaelson! Did you take my freakin' Pork Rinds?!Kol: I did.





	

**Malachai** : Kol Mikaelson! Did you take my freakin' Pork Rinds?!

 **Kol** : I did. Though I see no problem, considering that you have an entire shelf full of them.

 **Malachai** : That's besides the point!

 **Kol** : It’s really not, defunctional-witch.

 **Malachai** : it is too, I won't have you stealing my food. I like my food more than I like you tbh. Don't test me.

 **Kol** : Ah, so _now_ you admit to having a fondness for me.

 **Malachai** : I never said that.

 **Kol** : You clearly did.

 **Malachai** : I said I like my food more than I like you. That's not really saying I like you, dumbass.

 **Kol** : I don’t know if you’ve noticed this, Kai, but you’ve never actually admitted to having liked me before. That would be the very first time.

 **Malachai** : You are not terrible to be around...when you're not stealing my shit.

 **Kol** : You don’t realize that Pork-Rinds are really the only thing I’d eat other than blood. I ran out of my own stash.

 **Malachai** : Don't steal mine next time, yeah? I _will_ stab you.

 **Kol** : Like it’d affect me. You remember that you can’t wound me, yes?

 **Malachai** : It's more for my benefit than for yours.

 **Kol** : Parker, if you wanted to stab me to deter your insatiable need for harm and or murder, all you needed to do was ask, you morbid sociopath.

 **Malachai** : Can I _please_ stab you, Kol? _Pretty please._

 **Kol** : It sounds oddly errotic when you phrase it that way…

 **Davina** : GAY!!!

 **Kol** : This is a private conversation.

 **Hayley** : Shouldn't have done this in the group chat then!

 **Niklaus** : An _open_ group chat.

 **Malachai** : I hate you all...

 **Kol** : I second that.

 **Elijah** : Brother, if you’d consider postponing your homosexual conversation, I need you at the Bay in ten minutes.


End file.
